locfandomcom-20200215-history
The Babysitter
Personality The Babysitter is the spoiled little sister of the Watchman pantheon. She is prone to flights of fancy, extremely disrespectful to authority, and very blunt. She has a habit of saying what's on her mind, no matter what consequences it may have. Despite this, she has a very clear idea of her responsibilities as a god and rises to meet any challenge thrown her way. She also finds wonder in most everyday things, and appreciative of the world around her. The Babysitter considers any god she shares divine spark with family. This family extends to all members of The Watchman and Zaya Pantheons. Is recognized as a bit of an odd duck in the Watchman Pantheon, as her domain falls nowhere into the world of politics, revolution, or warfare. As such, she is mostly left to her own devices when it comes to official duties and is the least informed out of any god in the group. She is resentful of this relative isolation. Creations Artifacts *Magic Mirror (With Grace) Mythical Creatures *Dream Sheep Territory Spectropolis. Appearance The Babysitter has the appearance of a red haired girl 14-15 years of age. She wears a long purple cloak, decorated with a star pattern, and wears a grey mask on the side of her head. Her cloths are vibrantly colored in pinks, blues, and purples. Statistics Power: 0 Precision: 1 Perception: 1 Presence: 2 Skills Magic (3): The Babysitter’s genesis to godhood has left her with a natural ability with magic, befitting the person who actually uplifted her. Childish Tricks (3): The Babysitter is fond of tricks and pranks when she’s “off the clock” so to speak, sometime setting things up months in advance. Tool of Office Cloak of Stars and Moons: Hiding (6): Everyone knows that if you’re under a blanket, the monsters can’t get you. When enveloped in her cloak, a remnant from her days as a stealthy watcher, the Babysitter is very hard to find, even if standing in plain sight. History ''As a God'' The Babysitter was originally a Watcher sent to find Hazet after the God disappeared after his war with Gilgamesh. On the way, she encountered Zaya, whom she developed admiration for. After finding Hazet she asked a boon of the Watchman, who convinced Zaya to make her "Awesome." Later recieved the Army of Jan from Zaya during the Nightmare Invasion. ''As a Mortal'' In the Watchmans original world, she was a peasant girl named Sally Bishop. Admiring the Watchmans struggle against oppression, she took up the mantle and began dispensing justice to the local bullies of her village, protecting the smaller children from them. When word reached the local lord the "The Watchman" had been sighted, he sent a contigent of soldier to put the village to the sword for harboring a fugitive. Sally was able to escape detection, find her home made Watchman outfit, and lead the soldiers away from her friends in family, allowing them to escape. Although she succeeded in saving the villagers, she never knew this; during the chase she was shot in the back and killed. Trivia *The first god to be created in a collaboration between two separate gods: The Watchman and Zaya. *As the only god of the Watchman's Pantheon to possess her mortal memories, she is technically the eldest of them. *The Babysitter celebrates four birthdays every year: Her birthday as a mortal, he re-birth day as a watcher, her ascension to godhood, and the re-awakening of her mortal memories. Since her first birthday doesn't synch up with the Gamara calendar, that one is a wild card that can take place on any day she likes. Category:Gods Category:Minor Gods Category:Watchman's Pantheon